


Dance with me! (Sabriel)

by Toreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: :D, Dancing, Gabe still alife, M/M, Sam's an Angel but also a hunter, angel au, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toreen/pseuds/Toreen
Summary: creepy-skull-arts asked:37 + 55 combined, maybe? Use any couple you feel comfortable with! <3At first I wanted to make this Sanders Sides again but...honestly?I feel like writing some Angel!Sam and Gabriel AU stuff.37: “ Dance with me! ”55: “ Shut up and kiss me already. ”Word count: 339





	Dance with me! (Sabriel)

**Author's Note:**

> I am  
> not used to write Supernatural based stuff anymore.

„Gabriel!“  
Sam's voice rushed through the dark room, as his wings slowly disappeared again, leaving him standing there.  
For a moment, it felt like he was alone, but he clearly could feel the other angel's presence.  
The cheeky chuckle gave him away completely.  
“You called for me. What is it? Did something happen? Why is it-”  
  
Dim, soft light flushed through the room, showing off Gabriel who was sitting on a table, legs crossed and hands put on the table's surface.  
“No more questions, Sammyboy because-”, Gabe jumped off the table, taking a few, quick steps right towards Sam,”-I want you to dance with me!”  
He held his hand out to Sam, a smile painting his face while music began playing in the background.  
“Come on, don't be a party pooper. Just do it, okay?”  
With a sigh, Sam took his hand, pulling him gently closer as they began to move through the room, always matching the music playing.  
At first it felt a bit sloppy and unstable, probably caused by both of them not used to a situation like this.  
But slowly they got used to it, the movements getting more fluid and swift, smiles drawn on both their faces.

The music quickly changed from classic to more modern dances, then back to classic, from fast and breathtaking to calm and slow.  
It never got boring, the pace kept changing, the music never repeated.  
Both forgot time, they could have been dancing there for hours and hours.  
Gabe suddenly began dancing towards the table, before sitting down on it and pulling Sam closer again.  
He grabbed him by his nape, their foreheads gently touching.

“Gabriel, what is this? Why did you decide on dancing with me? I don't really get it to be honest. There is other things we need to take care of and-”  
  
A finger on his lips shushed him, Gabriel cocking a brow with a sassy grin, before he lowered his eyelids and whispered:”Shut up and kiss me already, hunting angel~”

 


End file.
